Troublemaker
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: ¿Quien es él? ¿Como entro a tu vida? Eran problemáticos, a su manera, pero lo eran. Aoki-Kagakuro
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Es mi primera vez en este fandom, sean amables conmigo (?)**

* * *

Sonreía como idiota.

Sabía que lo hacia.

Y es extraño que sonriera, puesto que no era conocido por su buen humor. Parpadeo varias veces sus orbes azules tratando de descartar que visualizara una ilusión. Porque si es así, su mente la estaba dando una buena jugada con lo que veía.

La razón de ella era ese hermoso cuerpo encima de la tarima, bailando como si no hubiera mañana. Las caderas moviéndose sensualmente y esa cintura fina. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente, lo estaba deseando con locura.

-Vamos, Aomine- dijo su compañero de juerga, con su sonrisa tranquila aunque pareciese aterradora- Si le sigues el ritmo en el baile seguro que te prestara atención toda la noche.

-Cállate Imayoshi- contesto - No es la primera vez que lo veo aquí y nadie tiene la suerte de llevarlo a la cama.

-Con más razón, amigo mío- sonrió con sorna el de lentes, bebiendo su cerveza sin prisas- Serás el primero en hacer esa gran hazaña. Hasta yo quisiera montarme a esa belleza rubia.

-Deja de decir eso, que si no Hanamiya te escucha, sabiendo cómo es él. Te dejara en la calle una semana.- dijo con un tono de triunfo Daiki, mientras terminaba su cerveza.

No escucho lo que le siguió diciendo, solo atino a seguir viendo casi embobado a esa belleza que meneaba sus caderas en la tarima de la disco, quería hacerlo. Sus ojos, dorados, se posaron en los azules y algo en el "monstruo" se esfumo

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto Imayoshi cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento.

Solo recuerda haberle sonreído cuando se dirigía a la pista de baile. Su mente repetía la misma frase, que hasta parecía sacada de una canción.

-Problemático- susurraste cuando llegaste a él.

De ahí, Aomine Daiki no recordaba más.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En otro lugar, cierto chico peli celeste regresaba a su casa después de un largo día en la universidad y la biblioteca. Estaba totalmente cansado y deseaba llegar a su hogar cuanto antes. Suspiro cuando vio la hora en su teléfono, era demasiado tarde.

Llego a su departamento justo cuando un estruendo conocido para él. Su vista celeste se fijo en la otra puerta, y rio sin pensarlo: ¿Qué andaría haciendo tu fuerte pero bruto vecino de al lado? Eras sincero al decir que ese hombre te sorprendía día a día, cruzaste la puerta de tu departamento mientras escuchabas una serie de maldiciones al otro lado de la pared.

Es un idiota-susurro Tetsuya mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Después de un rato volvió a escuchar otro sonido, como si se cayera algo.

Al cabo de 5 minutos escucho el timbre de su casa, y el con una rebana de pan en su boca; abrió la puerta. Atrás de esta se encontraba un chico alto, muy fornido, de cabellos entre rojos y negros, ojos carmín borgoña y una sonrisa semi inocente.

-Hola Kuroko- dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa- Sé que es tarde pero... ¿me podrías ayudar? Es que bueno, con esto de la limpieza y los muebles.

-Entiendo- dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa comprensiva- Dentro de unos minutos voy a ayudarte.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Kagami- Te espero.- se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su departamento.

Espero que se fuera y cerró la puerta, respiro hondo en busca que su corazón se detuviese los continuos golpeteos. No era idiota y sabía perfectamente que estabas enamorado de ese chico. Kagami Taiga se había mudado hace solo 5 días, vino desde Estados Unidos por razones que aún no sabía. Respiro hondo una vez más.

-Problemático- pensó en voz alta Kuroko, mientras volvía a abrir la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, n.n nos leemos luego~~**


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentros

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui vengo con el primer capitulo!**

* * *

"-Ahh S-Sigue…"

Podía aun sentirlo, el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, era delicioso, provocador y totalmente sensual. Sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, estaban en sus límites.

"A-Aominecchi…"

Despertó de golpe

Y se dio con la sorpresa de que está solo.

Miro el reloj en el buró de esa desconocida habitación, eran recién las 8:00 a.m pero sentía que fuera más tarde por alguna razón que no comprendía. Se fijó que al lado del reloj descansaba una hoja de papel, alargo su brazo para tomarla y leer lo que decir. Se quedó viéndola por un largo rato. Con una sonrisa diminuta salió de la cama, que se dio cuenta era de un hotel, y busco su ropa alrededor de todo el cuarto.

La nota decía así:

**"Disculpa que no me veas ir. Volvamos a bailar cuando quieras**

**K.R"**

-K.R- susurro mientras se ponía la camiseta- ¿Dónde he visto esas siglas?

Dejo de pensar en ello y solo busco como irse, si no llegaba a tiempo, Satsuki le daría el sermón del porque debe llegar a casa a dormir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Odiaba los flashes, el maldito maquillaje, la fastidiosa de su mánager. Estaba odiando esto. Se estremeció al recordar un poco de los sucesos de anoche y Dios… que bien se sintió. Se sorprendió que Aominecchi no lo recordara ¿tan bruto era?, suspiro mientras miraba su teléfono, si tenía suerte esa tarde saldría a ver a Kuroko, tenía mucho que contarle.

-Kise!- saludo un muchacho, igual de joven que él, de cabellos negros y ojos azules con matices metálicos- ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veo.

-Takaocchi!- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Wow no te he visto desde la preparatoria.

-Hago mis practicas- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, alzando su cámara profesional para que la vea- Tomare unas fotos a unas modelos en el otro set.-miro su reloj- Y voy a empezar a llegar tarde, cuídate Kise!

-Tú también, Takaocchi- dijo con una sonrisa mientras despedía al pelinegro- Bueno, ya tengo más cosas que contar a Kuroko- rio ante lo que dijo y fue a donde su mánager lo llamaba, seria las ultimas fotos del día.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Midorima-kun

-Kuroko

-¿Qué haces con un peluche de una tortuga?

-Oha Asa

-Ok.

Ambos estaban en el supermercado, comprando algunos víveres, cada uno por su lado topándose en el área de los vegetales. Para ellos era normal verse ahí una vez cada quincena.

-¿Cómo esta Takao?- indago el peli celeste mientras tomaba unos tomates.

-Supongo que bien, hoy empezaba sus prácticas como fotógrafo- dijo Midorima cogiendo unas zanahorias.

-Me alegro mucho por el- dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisa mientras escogía algunas papas.- Le mandas saludos de mi parte.

-Ok, eso haré- dijo Midorima mientras escogía unas cuentas lechugas y las metía al carrito- Adios.

Kuroko miro irse al peliverde mientras metía unas cuantas papas en el carrito, y no necesito despedirse, Midorima estaba avergonzado y eso sería suficiente. Al cabo de un rato su teléfono empezó a sonar y sonrió como bobo por ver quién era el que llamaba.

-Hola Kagami-kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la sección de carnes- ¿Sucede algo?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

Bajo de la limosina y le dijo estrictamente al chófer que volviera al cabo de una hora. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya la limusina estaba lejos de su vista, se permitió sonreír. Frente a él se alzaba una humilde pero conocida pastelería. Saco de uno de sus bolsillos un volante donde promocionaban esa pastelería que veía en ese momento.

-Demore demasiado en encontrarte, Atsushi-susurro la persona mientras entraba a la pastelería y ante solo su presencia, una bandeja de cupcakes cayó al suelo, porque simplemente el que los llevaba se quedó pasmado al verle.

-Aka…chin…

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo ya había sido subido en mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi y me faltaba publicarlo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Muy pronto tendrán el segundo capitulo. Nos leemos luego~~**


	3. Capitulo 2: Polaridad

**¡Hola!**

**¡Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo!**

* * *

Camino con apuro, sintiendo las bolsas de papel que llevaba en sus brazos. Se sentía idiota por ir casi corriendo hasta su departamento, pero él le dijo que le necesitaba, y algo en Kuroko, hizo que aumentara la velocidad de su caminata. Solo le bastaban 2 calles más y llegaba pero antes de eso, vio pasar una cabellera azul oscura, y se giró de inmediato para percatarse de quien era.

-Aomine-kun- susurro al verlo. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, pero no hizo nada para hacerle notar su presencia; solo siguió su camino. Suspiro mientras seguía viendo el camino por donde paso el de tez morena. Bajo la mirada y siguió su camino.

Llego hasta su departamento aun con esa mala sensación en su pecho ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara? Todos recordaban lo que dijo Momoi: solo era cuestión de tiempo. Pero ya habían pasado 1 año con 4 meses y no había mejora, todos quedaron tácitamente de acuerdo en que esperarían a que el medico diera la voz de marcha para que todo se aclarara.

Recibió un mensaje de Kise, justo cuando dejo los víveres en la cocina. Queria ir a tomar café con él. Respondio unas cuantas palabras, aceptando la petición pero se haría por que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

- Hola, Kuroko- dijo con una sonrisa Kagamia cuando el peliceleste toco a su puerta- Solo quería que me ayudaras a guardar los platos y los objetos delicados, tengo miedo que se rompan.

- No hay problema Kagami-kun- dijo Kuroko mientras pasaba. La sala de estar era algo amplia, con solo 1 sofá grande cuero negro y 2 sillones a los lados, una pantalla LED en la pared y una mesa de centro llena de revistas de deporte- Vamos a tu cocina entonces.- concluyo mientras se dejaba guiar por el pelirrojo hasta dicha habitación.

- Las cajas de las vajillas están aquí- dijo Kagami señalando 2 cajas en la mesa de la cocina- Tenía miedo de agarrarlas hasta que tu llegaras, comprenderás de que soy algo torpe.

-Lo sé- dijo suavemente mientras abría la primera caja.

Pasaron 40 minutos cuando termino con la primera caja, Kagami estaba a unos pasos de él ayudándolo con las vajillas en la alacena más alta, siendo supervisado por Kuroko. En un momento a otro sus manos se rozaron y se miraron ambos con distitnas expresiones: El pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido y Kuroko trataba de evitar su mirada, rogándole a Kami sama que el sonrojo no llegara a sus mejillas.

Pero era demasiado tarde

Kagami se dio cuenta de ello

-Kuroko…- empezó el otro cuando toco su frente- ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres un té?

La cara de Kuroko era un poema, ¿Tan torpe era? Pero bueno solo sonrió nervioso tratando de sacar la mano del otro de su rostro

Además, también deseaba un té.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había pasado un año con 4 meses, hasta podría especificar que 10 días también. La cuestión era esa, ha estado lejos demasiado tiempo.

Akashi odio con toda la fibra de su ser el encargo que le mando a hacer su padre. Viajar por toda Europa, para vigilar las sucursales Akashi en ellas, dejando muchas cosas atrás. Sus amigos y él.

Si era secreto para muchos que el pelirrojo se moría, figurativamente hablando, por el gigante peli morado. No sabía hasta ahora que le veía, tal vez era esa forma simple forma de ver la vida, o también su casi malsana obsesión con los dulces. Quien sabe, habrá otras razones "físicas" ocultas, pero la cuestión es que Akashi amaba a Murasakibara. Pese a quien le pese.

Cuanto estaba en Europa tenía miedo de escuchar su voz, por eso evito llamarlo y estaba tan atareado que no entro a su e-mail. Deseaba que todo acabara y regresara a Tokio, con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo.

Y ese momento ha llegado, cuando por medio de Midorima supo dónde estaba, también se enteró que estudio Pastelería y Repostería y abrió su negocio hace 6 meses. A pesar de que tuviera tan poco tiempo, era muy concurrido por las jovencitas (y como no), jovencitos que amaban sus dulces y también al gran pastelero con sombrero blanco.

-Aka…chin…

-Atsushi-dijo tratando de componer su respiración- Yo…

-Atsushi-kun, las magdalenas están servidas- dijo otro pastelero de cabellos azabaches y peinado de tal manera, que solo se le veía un ojo- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Muro-chin, déjame presentarme a Akachin- dijo el pelimorado con una sonrisa mientras recogía el desastre de los cupcakes- Akachin, él es Murochin mi…

-Novio- termino Himuro, con una sonrisa suficiente, a lo que el de ojos bicolor fruncio el ceño- Atsushi-kun me ha comentado mucho de ti.

- Oh, felicidades- dijo casi mecánicamente Akashi, volvió sus ojos al más alto- me acabo de acordar que tengo que volver al trabajo. Te veo en otro momento- y de una manera apresurada, salio de la pastelería dejando al más alto con la palabra en la boca.

Tenía que reconocerlo, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Alguien había llegado en su reemplazo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-

Rompió un jarrón de lo enojado que estaba, no podía creerlo. Queria que fuera un sueño y fuera mentira. Volvio su vista a la mesa del comedor donde descansaba una hoja de papel con la palabra "Positivo" resaltada. Llora por impotencia, aunque se crea el más valiente, tiene miedo. Y lo peor es que era un escenario de lo más difícil para decirlo.

Maldito tipejo 4 ojos- susurro mientras iba por una escoba. El otro llegaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Volvi~**

**En fin, solo puse 2 parejas por cuestión de inspiracion, pero no se preocupen. El Aoki sale en el siguiente capitulo. Con respecto a Himuro, no prendan las antorchas (?), tiene su motivo de estar aqui :D**

**Nos leemos luego ~~ **


	4. Capitulo 3: Esperanza

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el siguiente capiulo**

**Espero que les guste ^^**

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**

* * *

_"Los recuerdos más profundos demoraran en salir, y hasta puede que bloquee a la persona con las que vivió ello. Es normal que no te reconozca, Kise-kun"_

Se sentía horrible

-¿Por qué le hice caso a Momoi-chan?-susurro Ryota mientras recibia su capuccino , estaba en una cafetería en el centro de Tokio, se fijó la hora de nuevo; Kuroko no tardaba.

Y como fue predicho, el rubio logro encontrar al chico entre la gente que entraba al café. Espero que el otro se sentara para llamar a la camarera, porque era obvio que no se percataron de él. El chico de cabellos celestes pidió un expresso y cuando la camarera se fue, el rubio tiro la bomba.

-Anoche me acosté con Aominecchi- dijo rápido y sin tapujos, tomando un poco de su capuccino. El otro no mostro ninguna emoción, tan solo agrandar un poco más sus ojos.

-¿Hiciste que?¿Donde?¿Cómo? Kise-kun, te recuerdo que te juraste no acercarte a Aomine, hasta que te recordara.-dijo aun sin perder su expresión.

- Pero no podía con lo que yo mismo me jure- dijo mientras veía a la camarera, quien iba en dirección a la mesa de ellos. Hizo una pausa, esperando que se fuera- Además, prácticamente él se acercó.

- ¿Volviste a la disco, verdad?- dijo en un tono neutral, suspiro resignado- Has demorado mucho, entonces. Has ido ahí para atraerlo como 6 meses.

- No sé si ha recordado algo- dijo con una mirada triste-No puedo vivir así, simular que nunca tuve una relación con él, y que solo piense que lo único que sabe de mí, es que bailo todos los fines de semana en la tarima de esa disco y que nos acostamos una sola noche. Cuando perfectamente sabemos que no es así.

- Creo que no debiste haberle hecho caso a Momoi- dijo Kuroko, mirando la calle a través de la ventana de la cafetería- no al pie de la letra, exactamente.

-Pero lo hecho, hecho esta- dijo Kise- solo me queda seguir haciendo lo mismo, hasta que con algo más de esperanza, recuerde quien soy.

-¿"Con algo más de esperanza? ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Kise Ryota?- dijo Kuroko frunciendo el ceño- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelvo en una persona resignada y conformista? Haz que ese esfuerzo que hiciste para conquistarlo, hace tiempo, se vuelva a en nada con lo que harás para recuperarlo.

-Tienes razón Kurokocchi- dijo con una sonrisa- debo volver a luchar por ese bruto. Ahora- su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, y su mirada dorada, torno una expresión traviesa- Hablando de brutos… ¿Cómo está el bruto torpe pero sexy de tu vecino?

Kuroko Tetsuya se sonrojo como respuesta

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Dai-chan! Ya te había dicho eso de no regresar a dormir.- dijo una pelirrosada ni bien Aomine regreso a su casa.

-Enserio, Satsuki, cada dia te pareces cada vez más a mi madre- dijo este ignorando sus sermones y yendo por un vaso de leche a la cocina.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan problemático?!- grito la chica mientras se iba, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

_"¿Por qué eres así de problemático, Aominecchi?"_

El vaso se cayó, dejando un charco de leche en el suelo de la pulcra cocina.

¿La voz de K.R? ¿Me dijo eso anoche?-dijo mientras buscaba como limpiar el desastre- Pero me lo dijo…¿ en son de reproche?

Le estaba volviendo a doler la cabeza, dejo de limpiar para ir a su sillón. Se recostó para mirar un periódico, de seguro la chica se lo había dejado. Paso de lado las secciones de política, economía e internacional para estar, accidentalmente, en la zona de espectáculos; y lo que vio ahí, lo dejo helado

**Kise Ryota es considerado por la revista "Japón Adolescente" como el modelo más guapo del año**

Kise Ryota

Asi que tu nombre es Kise Ryota, chico bailarín- dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la foto del rubio, enfundido en un traje de negocios, con una expresión seductora en su mirada. – Me duele demasiado la cabeza, maldición.

Se fue a su dormitorio, estaba demasiado cansado y esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que tenía que buscar a ese modelo no lo dejaba tranquilo. Lo haría más tarde.

Era sábado, y si sus cálculos le iban bien, esa noche lo vería en la misma tarima de siempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nunca más iría al trabajo con resaca

NUNCA

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando regreso a su casa y desde afuera, escucha todas las maldiciones que su "amorcito" proferia contra él. Escucho algo romperse y ahí fue cuando sigilosamente entro a la casa.

Con la sutileza de un piedra claro está, considerando su estado actual.

-¿Hanamiya?- dijo Imayoshi buscando al otro pero solo tuvo como respuesta una sala vacía, avanzo hacia el comedor y encontró una hoja de papel sobre ella. Miro por todos lados en busca de su pareja. Nada- Bueno leeré esto.

Solo necesito leer la palabra resalta para sentir un shock de la misma magnitud que un golpe. Aunque también recibió uno, Makoto había sido rápido al llegar a la sala.

Ambas cosas, lo llevaron a la inconsciencia

* * *

**Supongo que algunas si habian descubierto que Hanamiya era quien hablaba en la ultima parte del capitulo anterior xD pero ¿De que? A estas alturas es facil de adivinar :v**

**El MidoTaka ira para el otro capitulo, amo esta pareja por eso quiero hacerle una buena entrada (?) en fin, cuidense.**

**Recuerden,subo Lunes-martes y Viernes!**

**Nos leemos luego~**


	5. Capitulo 4: Emociones

**¡Hola!**

**Perdonen por la demora, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo **

_lalalalalala: _Flash Back

lalalala: dialogos normales

* * *

¡Click!

-¡Perfecto! Es la última foto del día- escucho que decía su jefe- Vamos!, todos tomen sus cosas, nos vemos mañana.

Takao sonrió y se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas, miro la hora, percatándose de que era de noche. Estaba algo agotado y quería llegar a comer con Shin-chan,pues el dia anterior no pudo. Pero a pesar de eso, Kazunari Takao amaba ser como fotógrafo, no se imaginaba que otro trabajo desempeñar si no fuera ese. De pronto a su mente le trajo un vago recuerdo, que lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_Tenía 12 años cuando le regalaron su primera cámara fotográfica, era digital y pequeña. Pero también frágil, por eso sus padres habían sido claros en decirle que pasarían siglos para que le compraran otra si es que no aprendía a cuidar esa, aunque para Takao no le importaba eso, solo su mente procesaba "Tomare todas las fotos que quiera"._

_Todos los días a las 4 de la tarde, Takao avanzaba hacia la gran ventana que había en el estudio de su casa, con el simple motivo de verlo._

_-Shin-chan tiene otra vez esa cara seria- murmuraba el pequeño pelinegro al ver por la ventana a un niño alto de cabellos verdes y lentes, que buscaba un libro en su estante y luego se sentaba a leerlo. Hacia lo mismo todas las tardes y aunque Takao decía siempre que esa actividad que hacia Midorima era aburrida, no paraba de verlo y discretamente; tomarle una foto. _

_Pasaban los días en los que el pequeño Kazunari hacia lo mismo, lo miraba, se burlaba en secreto de la aburrida rutina del otro chico y le tomaba una foto. Y sin quererlo, el también había caído en una rutina._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo una tarde Midorima al percatarse del otro chico por primera vez- ¡¿Me estas tomando una foto?!_

_Después de esas palabras le siguió una persecución, una cámara destruida y un Takao llorando._

_-E-Era divertido- sollozaba Kazunari- aprendí que era interesante t-tomarte u-una foto todos los días, ¡AHORA NO TENGO NINGUNA!- y siguió llorando._

_-Yo…- el de cabellos verdes se enterneció por la llorosa cara del otro- te comprare una nueva._

_-¿Enserio?- levanto su rostro para ver a Shintaro, una sonrisa tierna se posó en su diminuta boca, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas- ¿Lo harás?_

_La sonrisa sincera del chico peliverde quedo grabada en la memoria del otro chico- Lo haré._

No se había percatado que ya estaba en el tren para llegar a su departamento, fue increíble que no se haya tropezado con algo. Reviso su teléfono, tenía un mensaje.

**"Takao, hice curry. Llega temprano para que lo comas aún caliente."**

Sonrió como bobo. Para cualquiera solo significara unas palabras simples hasta frías, pero para él era una hazaña que dijera algo así.

-Ahí voy, Shin-chan- dijo mientras el tren avisaba que estación estaban llegando.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Solo puedo amar a Aka-chin, Muro-chin"_

Himuro estaba en un bar en el centro de Tokio, había invitado a su hermano para que lo acompañara y lo esperaba mientras tanto con una cerveza en mano.

-No soy idiota, Murasakibara- susurraba para sí mismo el pelinegro, tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida- Sé que solo lo amas a él.

_-¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Muro-chin?!- grito Murasakibara ni bien Akashi abandono el local, quiso alcanzarlo pero se había ido muy lejos.- ¿Sabes cuánto espere su regreso?_

_- Lo sé, Murasakibara- dijo el pelinegro, tratando de componer su respiración- Pero le he dicho la verdad, somos novios ¿o no lo somos?_

_- Tu sabes desde un inicio, Himuro- el de pelos azabaches se asusto al escuchar su nombre en ese tono, el gigante está enojado, y por ello mostraba su lado "adulto"- Lo has sabido desde un inicio, que sería tu novio pero si Akashi regresaba, sabias que iba a hacer yo._

_-¿Y dónde quedan mis sentimientos, Atsushi?- dijo con mucho enojo Himuro- Yo te amo y es injusto que digas eso. ¿Acaso no has sentido nada por mí en estos tiempos juntos?_

_- No quiero responder- dijo Atsushi saliendo de la tienda- Por qué sabes que lo que diré te herirá mucho. Cierra la tienda, iré a buscar a Aka-chin._

* * *

**Debo disculparme.**

**He estado toda una semana llena de actividades y exámenes que se me hizo imposible avanzar con el fic. Pero felizmente aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Quería**** comunicar también que el fic tendrá poco tiempo de vida (entre 8 a 10 capítulos + epilogo) **

**Eso es todo**

**Nos leemos luego~~**


	6. Capitulo 5: Impacto

**Hola!**

**Perdonen la demora! Se que no tengo perdón **

**En fin espero que les guste!**

* * *

No era mala

Eso lo sabía demasiado bien

Balanceaba en sus delicadas manos un pequeño frasco con unas pastillas blancas dentro de él. Lo pasaba a cada mano mientras caminaba en círculos en la habitación. No quería reconocerlo, pero estaba enojada. La cama vacía y la nota en el refrigerador fueron la única explicación que dio.

Idiota…- susurro mientras tiraba el frasco, que termino en la esquina del cuarto. Se recostó en la cama, abrazando la inmensa almohada- Dai-chan…-susurro ida con una sonrisa. Después de unos segundo se levantó y tiro la almohada- ¿Dónde estás?-

Miro el espejo en la pared, y se levantó para quedar frente a él.

Lo hago para que sea feliz, ¿Cierto?- dijo con una sonrisa amplia, acariciando con sus dedos el frio reflejo- Kise no lo merece, Dai-chan es perfecto. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Oh cierto-soltó una carcajada- eres yo.

Se giró para coger el frasco de las pastillas para tirarlo hacia el espejo, haciéndolo trizas.

Ella no era mala.

Alguien más lo era.

-No saldrás de juerga, así que llama a tu amigo y dile que no iras- siseo Makoto mientras veía la televisión, a 5 pasos a su derecha se encontraba su novio, vestido y listo para salir.

Imayoshi después de los golpes y la inconciencia, había tomado muy bien el embarazo. Se podría asegurar que hasta rebozaba de felicidad por ello, pero en la tarde, cuando su amorcito tomaba una de sus acostumbradas siestas, Aomine le había mandado un mensaje a su móvil, para ir al club de siempre esa misma noche; él había respondido que iría. Puesto que le era extraño que Aomine lo invitara, siempre era él quien lo hacía. Pero suspiro, sentándose junto a su chico en el sofá, le mando un corto mensaje a su amigo.

-Entonces…- el de lentes sonrió perversamente- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos cosas entretenidas?

El otro solo sonrió con cinismo mientras cambiaba de canal, ignorando a su novio. Aunque si Imayoshi le ponía empeño, podrían pasar una interesante velada.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko rechisto por tercera vez en su habitación, mirando a la mata de pelo rubio sacar camisas y pantalones de su armario. Hoy después de demasiadas insistencias del rubio, Kuroko lo acompañaría al dichoso club.

Mírale el lado bueno- dijo Kise mientras escogía entre 2 camisetas bonitas- Si el bruto sexy no te hace caso, créeme que alguien lo hará esta noche.

Pero…- Kuroko se sonrojo al solo nombrarle al pelirrojo- No es quiera que alguien más me preste atención.

Aww! Kurokocchi!- chillo mientras le tiraba un conjunto, que él consideraba provocador- Estas hasta los huesos por el Bakagami.

¡No le digas asi, Kise!- dijo Kuroko mientras iba al baño para ponerse el conjunto.

A los minutos Kuroko salió con unos pantalones ceñidos a sus delgadas piernas, y una camiseta blanca que se le pegaba al pecho. Además de unos botines estilo militar.

¡Te ves genial! – volvió a chillar emocionado Kise- Vamos!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miro el mensaje para confirmar que estaba en el lugar correcto. Trago seco.

No pensaba que su propio hermano lo citara ahí

A un club de ambiente

Aunque Kagami no sea homofóbico, era muy pudoroso con esos temas en específico, pero cuando más su cabeza lo meditaba, caía en cuenta de que en realidad, él no era exactamente un chico normal.

Veía más de la cuenta a su pequeño vecino, y eso era una prueba suficiente.

Ingreso y busca entre las luces y la música ensordecedora, la cabeza de su hermana. Y tuvo suerte, estaba en la barra.

-¡Taiga!- saludo su hermano al verlo- ¿Cómo te trata Tokio?

- Tatsuya, debería preguntarte eso a ti- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, aun en la oscuridad podía darse cuenta de que su hermano ha estado llorando- ¿Las cosas con el pastelero no salieron bien?

- Debí de haberlo previsto, él no puede olvidar a ese empresario egoísta- dijo enojado. – Pero al menos sentir la dicha de que al menos me dio algo de su amor, me era suficiente.

- Tú eres más que el plato de segunda mesa, hermano- dijo Taiga posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Cuando estaba próximo a cambiarle el tema para ver si cambiaba de ánimo, escucho gritos de euforia, y estaba aturdido.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Tatsuya al barman

- Son las 11:30- respondió el tipo mientras le daba un coctel a otro chico- El bailarín llega y según nos comentaron, vino acompañado para "variar" el show.

Ambos chicos fueron hasta el área donde estaban las tarimas, para ver un poco. Primero vieron pasar un chico rubio que tenía un antifaz de cuero negro que llevaba un traje ceñido y empezaba bailar al ritmo de la música. Al segundo siguiente, Kagami se quiso morir, aunque estuviera con un antifaz blanco, podía reconocerlo.

-¿K…Kuroko?- susurro al aire al ver como bailaba el chico de cabellos celestes en la tarima.

Y ya sea por el destino o cualquier cosa, los ojos turquesa, se posaron en él. Anmbos se sorprendieron al ser vistos por el otro, pero Kuroko no dejo de su labor y con una sonrisa ¿confiada? Empezó a incitar al pelirrojo con sus movimientos.

Taiga ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tatsuya al verlo tan absorto mirando al bailarin- ¿Estas bien?

El otro se giró para mirarlo unos segundos y luego reírse de la ocurriencia de su hermano.

-Mejor que nunca.

* * *

**Temo demorarme demasiado lo siento tanto D:**

**He tenido algunos problemas con mi Internet, y los castigos asi que me demore en traerles este capitulo. Lo siento tanto**

**Nos leemos luego~~**


End file.
